


Just Let Her Live

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Set During the Battle of Exegol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: It’s horrible to realize you’re in love with someone while sitting in your x-wing fighting for the future of the galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Just Let Her Live

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/16/20 prompt: Thinking that you can’t protect the ones you love, you have to hope they’re smart enough to save themselves.

It’s horrible to realize you’re in love with someone while sitting in your x-wing fighting for the future of the galaxy.

It’s even worse to know that your love is somewhere far below, somewhere you can’t protect them, fighting the greatest evil that very galaxy has ever known.

She’s strong, brave, the best fighter of them all. If anyone can survive this, it is her.

He knows this, even as lightening fills the sky and his ship starts falling —

 _Please_ , he whispers to the Force, to every deity this galaxy might hold, _just let her live. Just let her live._


End file.
